Where Butterflies Never Die (Remake)
by ShadowbladeAutobot
Summary: Starscream was Shadowblade's sparkmate. He's dead, and she is in misery. Optimus tries his best to help her through it by becoming her mate. When her human friend reads a book that seems to relate to her life, she gets suspicious. And the more she reads it the more the events fall into place in real life. I'm not good at summaries. This is a remake and hopefully you readers like it


Where Butterflies Never Die

Chapter 1

Shadowblade sat at the edge of the cliff right outside the autobot base, her black armor shining in the bright sunlight. She felt so alone. She had no mate. No mate to comfort her. No mate to keep her safe. No mate to love.

Starscream. He was her mate. Met in the most awkward place and in the most awkward way. But when they finally got to know each other, they fell in love with each other. Beginning as friends, then best friends, then they started to date. Not long after, Starscream asked her to be his mate. Without any hesitation she agreed and they became mates. Soon after, the war for Cybertron began. He protected her, she protected him. She comforted him, he comforted her. He held her close; she kept him by her side. She kissed him, he made love to her. He fought with her, she fought with him. She forgave him, he forgave her. He loved her, she loved him.

The worst things now were the memories that played often in her helm ever since his death. Their gentle and soft conversations, the warm cuddles, the comforting hugs, the loving kisses, the passionate lovemaking, his smooth voice when she was around him, every time he protected her from any danger, and every 'I love you' they had ever said to each other.

She felt her spark ache for him so badly. He was her everything as she was to him, and he's gone. Tears started to form in her optics. Shadowblade could almost hear him saying it was going to be all right and she could almost feel him wrap his arms around her. Her train of thought broke when a blazing blue and gold butterfly flew up to her. She immediately knew it wasn't a human one. It was too large to be a human one if she could see it. She held out a shaky servo and it tenderly landed on it. She stared at it and smiled.

"You're a pretty butterfly." She coed to it.

It fluttered its wings a few times as if saying "Thanks". She let out a soft chuckle. It was so beautiful, and it reminded her of something. As gently as she could with a claw on her other servo, she petted it. It fluttered its wings a few times in enjoyment. She stopped and it fluttered its wings and lifted itself up into the air to meet her optics. She smiled. It circled around her helm once before it made its way into the canyon beyond. She watched it happily. It was such a beautiful butterfly. She turned and walk towards the base, smiling as she thought of the butterfly.

* * *

Miko was practicing her guitar skills, Rafael was talking to Bumblebee about their weekends, Ratchet was repairing Bloodstain and Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Arcee were in the corner of the room talking a little, Jessica was on the couch reading her book with Jack sitting next to her, Optimus Prime was doing a usual search for relics and energon.

When Shadowblade walked into the base she was greeted by her son, who jumped up off the medical table and hugged her. She smiled and looked up at her son. She brushed her servo over a small cut above his optic. He winced slightly.

"You have got to be more careful." She said with a small laugh. He gave her a smirk.

"I thought you always said do your best." He said.

She pecked his cheek.

"Yes, but be careful doing it."

"Bloodstain, your wounds aren't fully healed and some aren't even repaired yet, get back over here!" They heard Ratchet call.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the berth today, cranky?" He said teasingly.

Ratchet gave him a cold glare.

"All right! I got it! Just don't give me that look."

He walked back over and sat on the edge of the medical berth next to Smokescreen. He gave his friend a small smile.

She walked on and looked down at the human that liked to read and the one sitting next to her.

"So, how's the book?" Shadowblade asked.

Jessica folded the corner of the book and put it down on the coffee table in front of her. She turned around and looked up at her guardian and smiled.

"It's really good," She explained "I love the part when he stays with her for the night and they fall asleep cuddling each other!"

She was really interested in this book.

Shadowblade smiled. She had never seen Jessica this happy in a long time.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder and small smile crept over his faceplates.

"_She's back!" _He thought happily.

He wanted to hug her so badly. But he knew that would mean total embarrassment and total loss of respect. But he wanted to try. He looked over his shoulder and Shadowblade was still talking to Jessica. He quickly got off the computer and went over to her. She noticed him. She turned to face him.

"Optimus, what are you…"

He silenced her with a hug. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his bulky frame.

"Optimus?" He heard Ratchet ask.

His faceplates flushed with red. His optics squeezed shut and his grip tightened in embarrassment.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" He asked again.

"Ratchet, shut up." Shadowblade said.

Ratchet silenced himself.

Optimus slowly opened up his optics. He released his hold and stood tall, his facemask on, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing horribly. Shadowblade got on the tips of her pedes and pulled off his facemask. Before he could say anything about wanting it back she kissed him. His faceplates turned an even brighter shade of red. His optics closed as he enjoyed the moment of bliss. She pulled back and ended the kiss. His optics opened suddenly as she ended his moment in heaven. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She put his facemask back on.

"I can't kiss you with that mask on." She said

She lowered herself down and turned back around to continue her and Jessica's conversation. Optimus just stood there. Paralyzed by her kiss. His mouth gaped open under his mask and it slowly turned into a smile. That was their, fifteenth, sixteenth kiss maybe. He didn't know and he didn't care. It was a kiss. A passionate kiss. His favorite kiss from her.

Everyone stood there and all of them had their mouths gaped open. Surely all of them had seen that at least once, but not here, especially when _everyone_ was here. Shadowblade looked over her shoulder and said;

"What's the matter? Never seen a femme give a Prime a kiss before?"

All of them turned and awkwardly continued on with what they were doing. Optimus was just standing there, staring into space after that kiss. Shadowblade turned to him and waved her servo in his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Optimus you may want to get back to work." She advised.

He nodded and quickly made his way back to the computer to find relics. But that hug and kiss was still fresh in his mind. And it was going to drive him mad for the rest of the day.

* * *

This is my remake and I have to admit, I like it so far. My original is pretty bad, but if you want to check it out, it's Where Butterflies Never Die. Jessica, Bloodstain, and Shadowblade belong to me, everyone else belongs to Hasbro. (Duh, because if they belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing this.) **R&R Please!**


End file.
